


Ближе к небесам

by AnoriellElenthel, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Surgeon Kaladin, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoriellElenthel/pseuds/AnoriellElenthel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: - Каладин Жизнедаритель, так его называют, - сказал Садеас. - Лучший врач во всём Алеткаре, и родом из моего княжества.AU: Каладин не вступал в армию, но всё равно оказался на Расколотых Равнинах.
Relationships: Kaladin & Dalinar Kholin, Kaladin/Laral Wistiow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: тексты G-T





	Ближе к небесам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [nearly the heavens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282035) by [liesmyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmyth/pseuds/liesmyth). 



> Беты: Dariana, Marven  
> \----------------  
> Это AU, в котором светлорд Уистиоу умирает позже, чем в каноне, уже после помолвки Каладина с Ларал и начала его обучения в Харбранте. Название навеяно цитатой Цицерона: «Ничто не приближает человека к богам настолько, как лечение людей».

Приближающегося солдата Каладин услышал раньше, чем увидел. Тот, подбегая, громко топал сандалиями по неровной земле и тяжело дышал.  
\- Горожанин, горожанин! Тебя вызывают.  
Каладин не обернулся: он сосредоточенно складывал кость светлоглазой девочки, которая поскользнулась и сломала руку в трёх местах. Сложный перелом, требующий полного внимания, чтобы собрать как надо, если же срастётся неправильно, лечение может обернуться кошмаром. Хоть семья девочки и была светлоглазой - десятого дана, - деньги на оплату услуг врача харбрантской выучки они наскребли с трудом. И заслуживали того, чтобы Каладин уделил им всё своё внимание.  
\- Так, почти закончили, - сказал он ребёнку. - Я только сейчас последний кусочек вправлю, хорошо? Ты очень храбро держишься.  
\- Горожанин! Великий князь Садеас вызывает тебя немедленно!  
\- Я не могу прерваться прямо сейчас, не то кость срастётся неправильно, - сердито прошипел Каладин. - Две минуты ничего не изменят, разве что великий князь истекает кровью у самых дверей моей приёмной. Позовите мою жену. Она набирает ивовую кору в задней комнате. Ей придётся пойти с нами.  
Боец был светлоглазым - лейтенантом, судя по мундиру, тем не менее в ответ он сделал жест, выглядящий, как начало воинского приветствия, затем опомнился и поспешил вглубь приёмной.  
\- Вы только что отдали приказ офицеру великого князя.  
Это подала голос мать ребёнка. Каладин едва взглянул на неё и жестом попросил её подойти и помочь подержать дочь, чтобы та не дёрнулась.  
\- В самом деле? - отозвался он и тут же вернулся к работе.  
В две минуты он не уложился, уложился в пять. Каладин дал ребёнку сладость из тех, что Ларал покупала как раз для самых юных его пациентов, и назвал её самой храброй девочкой всех лагерей.  
\- Худшее позади. Я сейчас только забинтую всё как следует, хорошо?  
Девочка кивнула, смаргивая слёзы. Каладин ободряюще улыбнулся.  
\- Ты очень храбрая, Сала. Так, не забудьте про ивовую кору и что нельзя двигаться час-другой.  
Из задней комнаты доносились приглушённые голоса Ларал и лейтенанта. Каладин туго перебинтовал руку девочки, наложив шину, и объяснил её отцу, что ребёнка нужно поить настоем ивовой коры, чтобы снять боль, а через три дня привести на осмотр.  
\- Лучше приходите утром. По вечерам я занят.  
\- Вы закончили? - спросил лейтенант. - Я прошу прощения, но поймите - великий князь настаивал, горожанин, светледи. Он сказал, что это дело исключительной важности.  
Офицер продолжал зудеть, пока они собирали лекарские принадлежности, объясняя, что их присутствие требуется на плато. На этих словах Каладин приостановился.  
\- Неужели Садеас был ранен в бою?  
Великий князь носил Осколочные Доспехи, но и у них бывают слабые места, и если князь ранен…  
\- Не в бою, горожанин. Великий князь сегодня утром охотился вместе с королём и великим князем Далинаром.  
Охотился. Всё понятно. Великие князья не только играют в войну, за которую платит королевство, так ещё и проводят дни на охотах и потягивают вина на пирах. Если врач потребовался Садеасу, то сколько из его людей тоже пострадало?  
\- Как был ранен великий князь? - спросила Ларал.  
Лейтенант покачал головой:  
\- Не князь, светледи. Король Элокар. Мне поручено помочь вам запросить лошадей из конюшен великого князя, и вы тотчас едете к месту стоянки королевского отряда.

Каладину доводилось бывать на Равнинах и раньше. Он редко появлялся здесь по вызову: большинство из тех, кто платил за его услуги, в битвах не участвовали, рядовым же солдатам, дравшимся там, где жарче всего, его помощь была обычно не по карману. В дни сражений Каладин обязательно являлся на поле боя, если у него была такая возможность, и лечил раненых бесплатно, но каждый раз к концу дня чувствовал себя потерпевшим поражение, недовольным и смотрящим на окружающий мир с отвращением.  
Нынешний случай не был исключением. По дороге в королевский шатёр он наблюдал раненых бойцов с окровавленными конечностями или забинтованными головами, которыми занимались полевые хирурги, вероятно, не умеющие и половину того, чему обучили Каладина. Он порывался заняться пострадавшими, но лейтенант сказал, что обо всех них уже позаботились врачи, и Каладину больше нечего тут делать. Он мрачно болтался в седле - если что-то и стало несомненным за последний год, так это тот факт, что Каладину никогда не бывать хорошим наездником. Ларал безмятежно восседала на своём коне, милостиво делая вид, что не замечает, как трудно ему даётся поездка, хотя её губы так и норовили растянуться в улыбке.  
Они добрались до королевского шатра, окружённого людьми в синих мундирах дома Холин, державшимися, пожалуй, с щепоткой знаменитой алетийской воинской дисциплины, которой так не хватало в лагере Садеаса. Лейтенант молнией рванул вперёд, и когда Каладин с Ларал вошли, они услышали громкий голос, заполняющий всё пространство:  
\- Вот он, Ваше Величество, тот врач, о котором я рассказывал, - говорил великий князь Садеас собственной персоной. - Каладин Жизнедаритель, так его называют. Лучший врач во всём Алеткаре, и родом из моего княжества.  
Похоже, по его мнению успехи Каладина являлись его, Садеаса, личной собственностью так же, как поля вокруг Хартстоуна и дом, в котором прошло детство Ларал, теперь принадлежали светлорду Рошону.  
\- Ваше Величество, великий князь.  
Ларал поклонилась. Она была и всегда будет выше мужа по статусу просто из-за цвета глаз, и хоть порой её высокое происхождение задевало Каладина, это оказывалось весьма на руку в официальных ситуациях, поскольку именно Ларал первой заговаривала и представляла их. В вежливости Каладину с ней никогда не сравниться.  
\- Это мой муж, врач Каладин. Что беспокоит Ваше Величество?  
Причиной срочного вызова оказалась подвёрнутая лодыжка. Царственная нога короля была уложена на шёлковую подушку на изящном столике, заставленном изысканными сладостями. Лодыжка распухла до размеров экзотического граната.  
\- Ты думаешь, это не перелом, врач? - спросил король с беспокойством. Нос у него был чуточку длиннее, чем на официальных портретах, и лицо было не таким красивым, зато вычурная причёска полностью соответствовала. В отличие от князя Садеаса, с этим человеком Каладин встречался впервые и теперь ощущал на себе оценивающий взгляд его фиалковых глаз.  
\- Ваше Величество.  
\- Да… Ау! - король поморщился. - Вот это зачем было?  
\- Если бы тут был перелом, вы бы закричали. Это всего лишь растяжение, Ваше Величество. Поставим вас на ноги в два счёта, к следующей охоте будете в порядке.  
Ларал бросила на него взгляд, давая понять, что ему следует действовать более тактично. Каладин в ответ качнул головой: князь Садеас ушёл куда-то разбираться с принесённым королю вином, а сам Элокар походил на человека, который не распознает сарказм, даже если тот появится во плоти и подергает короля за его исключительно ухоженную бороду.  
\- Так, Ваше Величество, - начал Каладин. - Я сейчас забинтую вам ногу - может быть немного больно, но несильно. На неё не стоит переносить вес несколько дней, и я оставлю мазь, её нужно будет накладывать при каждой перевязке.  
Король недоумённо моргнул:  
\- А что, есть какая-то причина, по которой заниматься перевязками будешь не ты?  
\- Ну, я полагал, что ваш личный врач…  
\- Пфф, - небрежно отмахнулся король. - Мной занимаются врачи моего дяди Далинара. Видишь здесь хоть одного?  
Каладин нахмурился:  
\- Что ж, полагаю, дело в том, что великий князь Садеас сказал, что пошлёт за мной.  
\- Так и есть. Он назвал тебя лучшим врачом в Алеткаре. - Взгляд фиалковых глаз вдруг стал куда острее. - Правда ли, что ты спас светлорда Ронара от верной смерти?  
\- Ну, можно так сказать.  
\- А лет тебе на вид немного.  
Каладин пожал плечами:  
\- Я с детства практиковался. Ассистировал ещё мальчишкой, потом учился в Харбранте.  
\- Хм. И твоя жена.  
Осмотревшись вокруг и сочтя, что её помощь здесь не понадобится, Ларал вышла поговорить с королевским сенешалем. Она была бесчеловечно эффективной, когда требовалось выполнить какую-то работу, и Каладин часто думал, что Хесина бы ею гордилась, если бы знала об этом.  
\- Что с ней? - спросил он у короля, будто не понимая, о чём речь.  
\- Она светлоглазая. Какого дана?  
\- Пятого.  
Если король и заметил, что Каладин не обращается к нему по титулу, то вида не подал.  
\- А ты первого нана. Что ж, хорошо.  
Больше он ничего не добавил, и Каладин вернулся к работе, так и не узнав, что именно хорошего по мнению короля было в его браке.  
К тому времени, как вернулся князь со слугами и вином для Элокара, он уже закончил, чувствуя, что весь этот день оказался колоссальной потерей времени. Не было никакой необходимости ехать так далеко, чтобы перебинтовать одну ногу. Он думал о том, сколько работы мог бы вместо этого сделать в лагерях или занявшись людьми Холинов за пределами королевского шатра. Досада от вынужденной праздности только усилилась, когда Каладин узнал, что сегодня вечером его ждут на королевском пиру вместе со всеми придворными.  
\- Это уж точно лишнее, Ваше Величество. - Каладин не считал использование подобающих титулований светлоглазых ниже собственного достоинства, когда ему было нужно. - Мы не одеты для двора, да и я толком ничего не сделал…  
\- Прими это как знак благосклонности, врач, - сказал князь Садеас. - Ты понравился королю. Это честь для тебя.  
В его словах таилось предостережение. Когда Каладин видел великого князя в последний раз, сурового вида светлоглазая секретарь в платье садеасовских цветов отчитала его за то, что он возится с мостовиками. В предыдущую их встречу его притащил к одной из великокняжеских судей аптекарь, обвиняя Каладина в том, что он снижает его доходы, продавая собственный антисептик. Его взаимодействия с Садеасом были отнюдь не мирными, и Каладин знал, что, если бы не статус Ларал, защищавший его от худших обвинений, он бы сегодня заботился о здоровье не алеткарского короля, а самых бедных рабов Садеаса.  
Он стиснул зубы и пошёл мыть руки. Ему предстояло присутствовать на званом обеде.

\- Ты мог бы постараться выглядеть повеселее, - шепнула Ларал, прежде чем присоединиться к другим женщинам. Она чувствовала себя здесь почти настолько же не в своей тарелке, как и Каладин: как и он, Ларал выросла в Хартстоуне, где на многие мили вокруг не было других женщин её положения, так что ярко-зелёный цвет её глаз вовсе не означал, что она умеет вести беседы со светледи. Она выглядела очаровательно и мило в платье, одолженном у одной из секретарей Далинара Холина, и похлопывала мужа по плечу, пока говорила.  
\- Просто у меня такое чувство… это такая растрата. - Каладин покачал головой. Он не был создан для того, чтобы стоять в сторонке на элегантных званых обедах светлоглазых, чувствуя себя самозванцем. - Мы потратили впустую целый день.  
\- Нам предстоит короткий отдых и еда, приготовленная королевскими поварами, по-моему, это отлично, - сказала Ларал. - Может, тебе стоит воспользоваться случаем и расслабиться на один вечер, Кэл. Я точно воспользуюсь.  
Она снова похлопала Каладина по руке, прежде чем разойтись, поцеловала в щёку и легко рассмеялась, когда тот насупился помимо воли.  
Он не успел толком по ней соскучиться, когда с ним заговорил светлоглазый воин с пронзительным взглядом - Далинар Холин.  
В мундире великий князь держался с той же опасной грацией, что и в своих лишённых украшений Осколочных Доспехах, которые носил днём. Он выделялся на фоне разодетых по последней моде лордов и леди вокруг, и на него поглядывали с любопытством почти так же часто, как на Каладина.  
\- Врач, - сказал Далинар, - Садеас очень хорошо о тебе отзывался, и мой племянник-король весьма доволен твоей работой. Я хотел тебя поблагодарить.  
Эти слова Каладина ошеломили. Насколько бы король и Садеас ни были довольны его работой, ни один из них его не благодарил, и от дяди короля он этого уж точно не ожидал. Терновник. Когда Каладин, будучи ребёнком, играл в войнушку в Хартстоуне, он мечтал о том, чтобы сражаться бок о бок с ним.  
Теперь он поумнел. Темноглазые в армии не вставали плечом к плечу со светлордами. Их отправляли на передовую, на убой.  
\- Травма короля была совсем мелкой, - сказал Каладин. - Любой бы справился.  
\- Я слышал, ты говорил с моей письмоводительницей, когда король тебя отпустил. Она сказала, ты ходил и предлагал помощь моим людям, которых ранил ущельный демон.  
Пристальный взгляд голубых глаз Холина остановился на нём, что-то выискивая.  
Каладин отпил из своего бокала со сладким оранжевым вином.  
\- Моя жена наверняка добавит этих людей к общему счёту, когда будет отправлять его в королевскую канцелярию. Она весьма дотошна в таких вещах.  
Далинар Холин, Терновник, разразился душевным, раскатистым смехом.  
\- Твоя жена - практичная натура, значит?  
\- Очень.  
Когда Каладин жил дома, Лирин непреклонно отказывался взимать плату за свои услуги, полагаясь на добрую волю жителей Хартстоуна. Но здесь, на Равнинах, в окружении великих князей и их армий, с учётом скупости светлоглазых, дела обстояли иначе, и именно внимание Ларал к мелочам и деньгам давало Каладину возможность заниматься тем, что он считал лучшей своей работой. Ларал назовёт честную цену десятому дану, заоблачную - королю Элокару, а с раба-мостовика не возьмёт денег вовсе.  
В армии Далинара Холина мостами занимались солдаты, об этом знали все. Его мосты были медленными в перемещении, неповоротливыми и непрактичными, но за ними не оставалось убитых.  
Каладин осушил свой бокал и ничего не сказал.

Когда они вернулись в лагерь, у входа в приёмную их ждала мать девочки, которой они занимались утром. Каладина накрыло волной беспокойства, и он прибавил шагу, переходя на бег. Что-то случилось? Что-то стряслось, пока он изволил обедать у короля? Он ощутил стыд и чувство вины, но мать девочки выглядела спокойной.  
\- Я поняла, - сказала Ларал. - Я поговорю с ней, Кэл, иди мой руки. Я тебя позову, если понадобится что-то делать.  
Но она его не позвала и вскоре вернулась, держа что-то в руке.  
\- Она хотела убедиться, что расплатилась с нами. Говорит, дочке уже стало лучше. Она сделала тебе подарок, так что тебе стоит выглядеть очень благодарным, когда они придут на осмотр.  
\- О, - сказал Каладин, ощущая разом облегчение и признательность. - Не вопрос. Благодарным я быть могу.  
\- Тебе лучше?  
\- Лучше?  
\- Ты уже не такой мрачный?  
Каладин воззрился на неё.  
\- Я не… Я был не мрачным. Просто у меня такое чувство, как будто весь день потрачен впустую.  
\- Мне кажется, ты выглядишь менее напряжённым, - заметила Ларал. - Смотри, я иду переодеваться, тебе надо только сумку сложить.  
\- Правда?  
\- Ну я же знала, что ты сразу же захочешь идти, - сказала она. - Ты же не умеешь лежать и ничего не делать. Тут же начнёшь чувствовать себя бесполезным.  
Они снова вышли из приёмной ровно на закате. Ларал сменила одежду обратно на более практичную, всего лишь с перчаткой на защищённой руке, как дома ходила Хесина; Каладин нёс все сумки. Они шли по узким улочкам лагеря Садеаса, направляясь в грязные кварталы, заселённые бедняками и рабами.  
Большая часть дневной работы делалась ради того, чтобы они могли себе позволить заниматься бесплатно неимущими обитателями лагеря Садеаса. Тяжелее всего было с мостовиками, заросшими бородой и покрытыми пылью, и Каладину казалось, что стоит ему привыкнуть и запомнить их имена, как половина из них погибает, и вместо них появляются пришибленные новички. Этим вечером Каладин узнал Тефта, полуседого и несдержанного на язык. Тот подошёл попросить его заглянуть в бараки и посмотреть одного мостовика, поймавшего стрелу.  
\- Старина Гэз хотел, чтоб мы его там бросили, но я ему сказал, что вы позаботитесь о парне. Стрела прошла навылет, ничего внутри не застряло, и я подумал, может, вы сможете что-нибудь с этим сделать, - объяснял Тефт. - Ему лет двадцать от силы, жалко до усрачки… Простите, светледи, - сказал он Ларал. - Хуже зада рогоеда.  
Самое ужасное, что Каладин мог бы освободить раба-мостовика прямо сейчас. Его звали Данни, ему было двадцать лет, и он мог выжить сегодня, но к концу месяца всё равно погибнуть.  
Жизни мостовиков стоили дёшево: только за те деньги, что они получили сегодня из канцелярии Элокара, он мог бы купить свободу троих-четверых. Жизни троих или четверых человек стоили примерно столько же, сколько одна королевская лодыжка. И даже если бы Каладин смог решить, кто те четверо, достойные свободы, а кому оставаться на растерзание Гэзу и Ламарилу, счастливчикам завтра же найдётся замена на невольничьем рынке. Иногда на досуге он мечтал о том, что выкупил бы весь расчёт Тефта, если бы сумел раздобыть на это денег. Четвёртый мост, так их называли, худшие и самые неудачливые из всех. Каладин залатал царапины и раны от стрел, наложил на них мазь, затем вычистил и перевязал ухудшившееся нагноение. Раненым мостовикам не давали еды, поэтому Ларал поделилась с ними свежими фруктами, купленными на рынке этим утром. Каладин думал обо всех тех деликатесах, которые подавали на королевском пиру, о блюдах, которые слуги уносили, хотя к ним едва притронулись, и в нём начинала закипать злость.  
На улице по пути домой он ощущал прохладную свежесть ветерка в тихой ночи. В волосах Ларал и складках её одежды резвились спрены ветра. Один примостился у Каладина на плечах, паря вокруг и дёргая его за волосы. Он бездумно и весело играл со складкой его одежды, и от этого зрелища у Каладина вдруг стало до странности легко на душе.  
Этот спрен следовал за ними всю дорогу до приёмной.

Спустя три дня за ними прислал уже не Садеас, но лично король Элокар. На сей раз за ними отправили не офицера, а темноглазую посыльную с тёмными волосами, собранными в пучки, которая спросила, найдётся ли у Каладина время принять её, прежде чем передать сообщение. И снова они с Ларал заперли приёмную и последовали за посыльной, пешком, а не на треклятых лошадях, и снова им пришлось миновать десятки холиновских гвардейцев, прежде чем узреть короля.  
Лодыжка Элокара выглядела куда лучше. Она всё ещё побаливала, но опухоль спала, и Каладин сказал королю, что через день он сможет начать ходить, главное не перегружать пострадавшую конечность.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я послал за тобой не за этим, - сказал Элокар.  
Каладин ждал чего-то такого и медленно кивнул.  
\- Я хочу предложить тебе место моего личного врача. Это большая честь, в особенности для темноглазого. Ты получишь очень хорошее жалованье и жильё при дворе - и здесь, и в Холинаре. Прими всё это во внимание.  
\- Я не сомневаюсь, что это честь, - медленно проговорил Каладин, - но я…  
\- Прошу прощения, - сказала Ларал. - Ваше Величество, могу я минутку переговорить с мужем?  
Король великодушно кивнул, и Каладин взял себя в руки, вслед за Ларал отходя в более укромный уголок.  
\- Ты собирался сказать, что тебе нужно подумать, - сказала она, как только они остались наедине. - Кэл, ты что, не видишь, какие это даст возможности?  
\- Что, быть в полном распоряжении короля? - Он старательно шептал, не забывая об осторожности. - Ларал, я мог бы приносить настоящую пользу в этом мире, да мы и приносим настоящую пользу. Я не хочу запираться в каком-то дворце и…  
\- Да, подумай о том, насколько больше ты мог бы сделать. Как по-твоему, посмеют ли чиновники Садеаса что-то тебе сказать, если у тебя будет поддержка короля? Неужели ты этого не видишь?  
Они всё ещё разговаривали, когда к ним подошёл Терновник, одетый в простой мундир - так же, как и позапрошлым вечером.  
\- Я слышал, мой племянник предложил тебе работу.  
Ларал сделала реверанс, и Каладин последовал примеру, поклонившись.  
\- Светлорд, - сказал Каладин. Затем замолчал, ожидая продолжения.  
Далинар Холин, великий князь и воин Алеткара, пользующийся самой неоднозначной славой, переступил с ноги на ногу, будто подзабывя, как стоять.  
\- Король весьма… внимателен к своему здоровью. У него до сих пор нет личного врача по той причине, что он не доверяет заботу о себе ни одной живой душе. Никому об этом не рассказывать, - сказал Терновник. - Я говорю вам, чтобы вы понимали, что позавчера произвели на короля хорошее впечатление, и насколько редко такое случается.  
Оба кивнули. Далинар посмотрел в лицо Ларал, затем Каладину и нахмурился:  
\- Есть какие-то особые причины, по которым ты думаешь отклонить это предложение?  
В детстве Каладин мечтал сражаться рядом с этим человеком. Потом он вырос и узнал, что на самом деле значит быть прославленным полководцем в Алеткаре, и обо всех тех ужасах, которые творил в своё время Терновник. А ещё позже он приехал на Расколотые Равнины и увидел все те ужасы, которые до сих пор совершались во имя Алеткара и славы, и понял, как много значит тот факт, что Далинар Холин не использует мостовые расчёты.  
Он рассказал Далинару о Тефте, о Четвёртом мосте, о рабах, чьи жизни стоили меньше той горсти сфер, которая ушла на оплату обучения Каладина. Князь слушал, всё сильнее хмурясь и мрачнея.  
\- Я всегда считал, что то, как Садеас обращается со своими мостовыми расчётами, это… - он покачал головой в такт собственным мыслям. - Словом, в этом немного чести. Но Садеас - великий воин, он видит мир иначе, чем тот, чьё призвание - лечить.  
\- Вы не врач, - заметил Каладин, - но согласны со мной, не так ли?  
\- Едва ли это имеет значение, - снова покачал головой Холин. - Соглашайся на должность, врач. Если хочешь изменить мир, можно для начала завоевать расположение и внимание короля.  
И ушёл.  
Миновало уже больше десяти минут, и король начинал терять терпение. Он впервые стал похож на свой официальный портрет, с повелительным видом переводя взгляд с Каладина на Ларал.  
\- Итак?  
\- Если я поступлю к вам на службу, - медленно начал Каладин. - Буду ли я по-прежнему иметь возможность лечить других, когда не буду нужен вам? Солдат, жителей лагерей и…  
\- Да-да, - сказал Элокар. - Дело было в этом? Вряд ли тебе будет не хватать сфер, думается мне, но мешать тебе я, конечно, не стану. Я сегодня же пришлю секретаря с договором.  
Ещё один властный жест руки повелел им удалиться, чтобы король мог принять ванну и спокойно выпить бокальчик жёлтого вина.  
Они медленно шли домой, погружённые каждый в свои мысли, и Каладин поймал себя на том, что думает о мостовике Данни и о Тиэне, разглядывая одну из ярко-золотистых прядей в причёске Ларал. В юности, когда Каладин учился в Харбранте, она имела обыкновение их закрашивать, но потом, уехав из Хартстоуна, перестала.  
\- Смотри! - сказала Ларал, выводя его из задумчивости. Она указывала на воздух прямо над плечом Каладина, где радостно резвился одинокий спрен ветра.  
\- Откуда он взялся? Ветра же нет.  
Каладин поднял голову, глядя в небо. Воздух был тёплым и неподвижным, солнце закрывали облака, и ничто не предвещало приближение сверхшторма.  
\- Мне кажется, это тот же спрен, который увязался за тобой позавчера вечером, Кэл. Может, ты ему просто нравишься. - И добавила: - Как королю, ты заметил? Думаю, если бы ты сказал «нет» в ответ на его предложение, его сердце было бы разбито.  
Она говорила с улыбкой и блеском в глазах. Каладин беззлобно закатил глаза в ответ на её поддразнивания и легко толкнул в плечо на ходу.  
Небо над их головами оставалось спокойным и затянутым облаками, не ощущалось ни намёка на ветер или скорый дождь, но спрен ветра сопровождал их всю дорогу до самой приёмной.


End file.
